hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pa'ani (episode)
Pa'ani (The Game) is the 17th episode episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis It's an All-Pro football weekend in Hawaii, and while Danny obsesses about the big game, Five-0 investigates the murder of a tech executive with the help of a star football player. Plot As Hawaii prepares for the Pro Bowl, Hawaii Five-0 investigates when an executive from a California technology company is found dead after a tactical ops team-building exercise, the victim having been shot in the head. Evidence is soon uncovered suggesting that the killer was not part of the team. Max Bergman] finds that the victim was unknowingly drugged the night before. The team trace it back to a bar, where a barman reveals that he and a female accomplice "Holly" marked the victim to steal his money. Five-0 tracks to her to a hotel, where it is discovered that she is saved by running back Arian Foster from the threats of one of her other accomplices, Timothy Cross, who matches the build of the killer. Cross reveals he was hired to steal the data from the victim's laptop, which contains a potential invention to a new piece of software. Holly has the laptop to sell it to the victim's boss, Neil Redding, who orchestrated the murder. Five-0 arrests him before he can kill Holly. Meanwhile, due to the case, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are unable to attend the game although afterwards, Steve throws a football, with Danny achieving a dream by catching it. Notes * Pua Kai makes his first appearance as an unnamed security guard at the Waikiki Beach Marriott. * Danny misses the game to stay with Steve while he goes to the hospital to have his dislocated shoulder set back in place. * Kona and Catherine watch the game from the AFC sideline. Quotes Danny Williams: Where are my Pro Bowl tickets, babe? Come on. KameKona: One row up from the AFC sideline. Just like you asked. Danny Williams: Nice. My man. What are we doing? We got three here. Steve McGarrett: No, we only want two. Just two, me and Danny. KameKona: Third one's for me. Consider it a convenience charge. Danny Williams: Convenience? Convenience to who? KameKona: Me. Danny Williams: Yeah, I got that. You gonna fork up some cash or what? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? It was your idea to get the big sideline seats. Now you want me to pay for 'em? KameKona: Yeah, what gives? Why did you have to sit so close to the field? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: It's none of your b.. Steve McGarrett: Tell him why. Danny Williams: Okay, okay, because Peyton Manning is playing, okay, and I'd like a chance to meet him. KameKona: I thought the Jets was your team. Danny Williams: The Jets are my team, okay, but this is the one game of the year where I just get to be a fan, a fan of the sport. No specific teams. I'm just a fan enjoying the game, and I am not gonna miss my opportunity to meet the greatest quarterback of our generation. Steve McGarrett: Okay, wait a minute. Stop. Danny Williams: Stop what? Steve McGarrett: The greatest quarterback of our generation? Danny Williams: That's what I said. Steve McGarrett: First of all, greatness is measured in championships. Am I wrong? And if we go by that measure, Tom Brady, Tom Brady is the greatest quarterback of our generation. He has three rings to Manning's one. Danny Williams: I knew... I knew you would say something stupid like that. Steve McGarrett: Three to one. Danny Williams: Listen, Tom Brady is fantastic. He's great. He's got good hair, he's got a supermodel wife, he's got the chin, the Cary Grant chin, yeah. But Peyton is without question the better passer. Steve McGarrett: You're out of your mind. KameKona: Gentlemen. Danny Williams: What? KameKona: Debating on which one of those guys are better is pointless. It's like arguing about who's the greatest rock and roll band of all time, the Beatles or the Stones? Danny Williams: Oh, it's easy. (Danny and Steve speak at the same time) Steve McGarrett: The Beatles. Danny Williams: the Stones. Danny Williams: Of course the Brady fan says the Beatles. See this? KameKona: Look, I think the takeaway is we're living in the new golden age of quarterbacks. We got Brady, Manning, Rodgers, Brees. It's almost an embarrassment of riches. Steve McGarrett: That's a deeply insightful analysis. KameKona: I just hate to see you two guys fight. Danny Williams: We're fighting? Steve McGarrett: This isn't fighting. Danny Williams: So let me get this straight. You're telling me people, they pay good money to get chased around and shot at with a pellet gun? Steve McGarrett: Everything about these guns is real except for the ammunition they fire. Trust me, those training rounds, they pack more of a punch than you'd think. Danny Williams: I'll take your word for it. Steve McGarrett: You know what? We should come and do one of these tactical simulations sometime. It's fantastic for team building. Danny Williams: No, no, no. Listen, working with you is harrowing enough, okay? I do not need you hunting me for sport. Steve McGarrett: Oh, you're right. It wouldn't be much of a challenge. LT Catherine Rollins: See, the NFL hooked up my unit with some tickets for the game tomorrow. (Excitedly) So, you and I are going to the Pro Bowl. What? Steve McGarrett: I'm already going with Danny. LT Catherine Rollins: You're.. Danny Williams: We got 50 yard line seats. Best seats in the house. Steve McGarrett: We got them this morning. I'm sorry. LT Catherine Rollins: That's.. that's cool. Okay. Um, you know what, my seats are, are pretty good. So I'm sure I can find someone else to take it. It's good. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. LT Catherine Rollins: Ok... Mm-hm (puts her tickets away) Danny Williams: I'm gonna just let that awkward moment fade out a little bit. We got a bar to go to. Right? Steve McGarrett: For a case. We're going to a bar for a case. Danny Williams: It's a case. A bar case. LT Catherine Rollins: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Hey, why don't we do some tailgating before the game together? You and me? LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah, I would love that. But I don't want to get in the way of your man date with Danny. Steve McGarrett: It's not a man date. LT Catherine Rollins: No. Steve McGarrett: Anyway, Kamekona already invited himself, so it's fine; you're not getting in the way. (Steve kisses Catherine) LT Catherine Rollins: Mmm, that's a three-way bromance. Cute. very, very cute. I like it. (On the football field, watching Danny run for the touchdown after catching the ball that Steve threw) Steve McGarrett: You know, if his legs could move as fast as his mouth, he could play for the NFL. Trivia * The ball from Payton Manning is addressed to "Danno" |- |Neil Redding |Patrick Monahan |The killer. |- |Arian Foster |Himself |A real-life NFL player. |- |Brent Mercer |Brennan Elliott |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Timothy Cross |Matt Bushell |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dakota Hayes |Jenny Mollen |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Melinda |Christie Brooke |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Beth Sullivan |Shannon Lorance |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Lana Sullivan |Rebekah Steen |AKA "Holly". |- |Pua Kai |Shawn Anthony Thompson |Hotel security guard. |} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)